Cupids
by brindis
Summary: Some Cupids kill with arrows, some with traps!


**Author's Note: **I was reading Much Ado About Nothing and I love the relationship between Beatrice and Benedick! So that inspired this… yeah…

-----

"_Some Cupids kill with arrows, some with traps!"  
_-William Shakespeare

------

SMACK.

A certain American was roused in the most unpleasant manner that afternoon. A large textbook smacking him across the face.

And said book was wielded by none other than Arthur Kirkland.

"Alfred F. Jones! How many times do I have to tell you to stay awake during the damn meetings?" He hissed, tossing the book aside and folding his arms. "It's very rude, you know, to sleep during someone's speech. Especially when we all sat through your train wreck. I thought I raised you better than this."

"I can't. It's just soooo boring. Honestly. Who gives a shit about the next head of whatever?" Alfred groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Just shut up and listen to what the rest of us have to say." Arthur snapped, before turning to continue writing on the blackboard.

As expected of the American, he eventually dozed off again with his chin resting on his hand, snoring lightly. However, his head slipped from his fist, chin banging on the table. Alfred woke with a fright, looking around wildly. "What's going on?!" He slurred, eyelids fluttering with obvious exhaustion.

Some laughed, while others frowned at Alfred's idiotic display. Arthur, on the other hand, just growled with disgust.

"I give up! You're a pain in arse and I can't take it anymore!" He spat, throwing his hands in the air with exasperation before stomping out of the meeting room.

"Well… well… you just need to take that stick out of your ass! You're too fucking stiff!" Alfred threw back, getting up and departing after Arthur.

The hall went quiet, and pretty soon side conversations began to arouse between nations.

"Ne- Kiku. Why do they hate each other so much? They used to be so close…" Elizabeta whimpered, looking at her "partner in crime" with an upset gaze.

"They don't hate each other at all. This is mere child's play. You know… acting like you hate someone to hide your true feelings? It's common among younger children. I've never actually seen it between two adults… " The Japanese man explained, stretching out his arms and looking around.

"You mean… under the surface they have the hots for each other? And if we got them alone in a romantic situation they would come out of the closet and make out?" She whispered excitedly, a greedy sparkle in her green eyes.

Kiku's lips curled into an unusual smile, and he nodded. "I… never really looked at them like that. But I suppose you're right. That's a fine idea you have there, Elizabeta-san." He said slyly, pulling out a piece of paper. "I believe this demands a plan. And a stake out. And my new camcorder."

Even as other countries began to leave, the two stayed behind, sketching out an elaborate plan.

"So. It's settled. We'll need your camera, my camcorder, and an excuse to get them alone?" Kiku read off the list, looking up at the Hungarian girl.

"That's right. Ohohoho… this is going to be so hot."

xxxxx

"So after yesterday's episode, we'll be organizing a series camping trips to bring us all closer together!" Elizabeta announced the next day, bouncing up and down on her heels. The whole room groaned.

"Shut up. Now, we'll be splitting off into twos. Each pair will be given a different site. We picked the groups based on whom" -she shot a glare at the two English countries- "needs to work on their cooperation skills. Now, our first pair will be Alfred Jones and Arthur Kirkland, since they inspired this little project."

"WHAT?!?" Alfred and Arthur shouted in unison, both standing up while two chairs fell back to the floor.

"No way! I am not spending the night in a tent with this… this git!" Arthur spat out, sticking his nose in the air.

"And I won't survive dinner with this guy! Face it, the dude's food tastes like shit." Alfred said seriously, nodding gravely.

"Then it's settled! You two will leave tonight! As the guinea pigs for this project, you can tell us all about it when you get back!" Elizabeta said cheerfully, hopping off the podium and taking a seat next to Kiku, who gave her a high five under the table.

"So hot." Kiku agreed, nodding.

"This will be one beautiful evening." Elizabeta added, resisting the urge to squeal.

xxxxx

"Great. Look what you got us in to. This is all your fault. If you had just let me sleep, we wouldn't be walking through the woods with no idea where we're going!" Alfred hissed. "You know what, fuck this!"

He tossed his bag in the air before kicking it to the wet forest floor, and kicked a tree. "And fuck this tree! And fuck you!" He shouted, pointing a finger in the Brit's face.

"Whoa whoa whoa. How in the hell is this my fault? If you could just keep your dimwitted arse awake at meetings…" Arthur griped, sitting on a long and groaned with disgust. His backside was now soaked.

"Let's just pitch the tent here. I'm not going an further." Alfred decided, dumping out the contents of the tent onto the ground. "Now… how do you do this…" He muttered, bending a couple of poles. "Fuck! Does this have to be so complicated?!"

"Give it to me."

Within 3 minutes, Arthur had completed the entire tent with Alfred watching from the side.

"I think we did a great job!" Alfred chirped as Arthur wiped the sweat from his unusually bushy brows.

"We?! You prat! I built the whole damn thing!" Arthur grumbled under his breath, climbing in the tent.

"You… we… I don't see much of a diff, to be honest." Alfred chuckled, climbing in after him.

xxxxx

"Oh gross! You expect me to eat that crap? Like hell I am!" Alfred whined, crossing his arms.

"Then don't eat it. Starve for all I care."

"This is why I bought McDonald's before we left."

Alfred took a red carton from his bag, pulling a hamburger from within the box. It was gone within 3 bites.

Arthur stared in repulsion, continuing to eat his nice meal of tea and scones.

"So… Arthur…" Alfred began, poking his fingers together cutely. "It's been a while since we shared a meal together, hasn't it?"

A small smile crossed Arthur's face, and he nodded sadly. "It really has. It's kind of nice, being out in the woods. No pressure. No duties. Just the two of- Never mind…"

"Just the two of us?" Alfred finished, grinning from ear to ear.

"Shut up." Arthur muttered, looking away. A deep blush had begun to spread across his face, up to the tips of his ears. He was surprised steam wasn't leaking from his ears! "Stupid git… You don't understand at all…" Accidentally repeating the words aloud, he caught the American's attention.

"What don't I understand?" Alfred asked, head tilting to the side.

"N- nothing! I just meant… you don't…"

"Let me guess. You think I don't feel the same way about you." Alfred said simply, causing the Brit to look up in alarm. "But I do. I love you too."

It was dead silent for a few moments, until Alfred crawled over to his friend and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about…" Arthur stuttered, gasping as he felt his pants grow tighter.

_Shit! God dammit… getting hard for a hug… he probably thinks I'm so easy…_

"Your cock says otherwise." Alfred chuckled, massaging the bulge in Arthur's pants with his palm. When he let out a sweet moan, Alfred laughed loudly. "Damn. You're so easy!"

_I knew it._

"But don't worry. I think it's adorable." He cooed, pinning the Brit to the ground and climbing on top of him.

"Alfred…! We can't do this here! Wait till… wait till… nnh…" He lost his train of thought when Alfred began to suck on his neck, moaning loudly as he felt teeth graze across his flesh. "W- what are you doing? You'll leave a mark!" Arthur whispered hoarsely.

"That's my plan…" Alfred whispered against his skin, pulling back to reveal a deep red mark where his mouth had been.

"Alfred… are we going to… have sex?" Arthur asked, eyes widening with realization.

Sitting up, Alfred frowned, staring down at his partner. "Well… I assumed that's where thing were headed… but if you don't... want too…" He said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

"N- no! I want to! I want you inside me!" Arthur practically shouted, slapping a hand over his mouth and blushing profusely.

Grinning, Alfred undid Arthur's belt. "I'm going to take that as a 'Yes. We're going to have sex.'" He chuckled, pulling the belt from the loops before unzipping his pants and removing them, as well. He could see the hardness behind the boxers. "Wow. Just a hug and a hickie and you're hard as hell. Nice. Don't worry." He finished disrobing himself, exposing his throbbing arousal. "Me too!" He laughed.

Nervously, Arthur eyed his former colony up and down. That thing… was going to be inside him? Ouch.

"Okay honey. I've got lube, so everything should be smooth sailing!" Alfred purred, reaching for the small bottle in his bag.

Eyes narrowing, Arthur turned furiously red. "W- wait… you knew this was going to happen?!" He cried.

"Thought I'd… be prepared. You know?" Alfred winked, coating his cock with the cool solution before straddling his newfound lover. When he received no immediate refusal, he pressed his erection against Arthur's opening. Little by little, he nudged his way in, checking every so often to see how Arthur was doing. "You okay?" He asked, a look of concern on his flushed face.

"Mhm!" Arthur squeaked, giving a quick nod. There was only the slightest hint of discomfort behind his look of pure pleasure. However, once Alfred began moving, Arthur had to bite his fist to keep himself from screaming.

Seeing him bite his fist, Alfred mashed his lips against Arthur's trembling ones, his own shaky tongue moving clumsily throughout his mouth. Arthur's tongue battled his for dominance.

"God… Alfred… I'm so close…" Arthur hissed through clenched teeth as Alfred pulled away.

"Wha…?" Alfred asked, to dizzy to comprehend what Arthur was saying.

"Feels… feels good…" He panted in reply, staring up at Alfred through half lidded eyes.

Nodding weakly, Alfred continued to thrust into the shaking mass beneath him, driving as far into him as he could manage. His arms were quivering like jelly,

Arthur bit Alfred's shoulder as he climaxed, his muscles going crazy around the spent American.

Alfred shuddered, his movements becoming slow and erratic as he struggled to stay upright. Eventually, he gave in, using his last bit of strength to remove himself from Arthur, crumpling into a heap on top of him, choking for air.

"Everything you expected…?" Alfred asked weakly, smiling as he rolled off of his lover.

"Much more…" Arthur whispered, curling up next to Alfred as he nodded off to sleep.

xxxxx

"Everything you expected?" Kiku asked teasingly, setting down his camcorder to grin at Elizabeta.

"Much more." She laughed in reply, going through her nice collection of pictures.

"Poor boys. Forgot the number one rule of camping, didn't they? If you're going to have sex in a tent, zip it first." The Japanese man laughed.

-----

Hahaha.

That was so obvious.

And fun.

REVIEW PLZ I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER.


End file.
